shadelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Treehouse
The Warden Tower, referred to as the Treehouse, is actually just that: a tree house. Well, not just one tree house. Wardens live in a fairly complex building system, with buildings of all sizes scattered through the Warden forest, just located out of Evercrest's main campus. Anyone can get lost trying to navigate our many walkways and bridges if they're not properly shown the way. Even a couple warden students new to the class get lost from time to time. If non-wardens get the privilege of coming to the Treehouse, usually a couple wardens will assist them to where they go. All the buildings in the Treehouse are made of enchanted wood that will never burn or grow creaky and wobbly with age, and are connected to one another by walkways, which also have some observation balconies for looking up at the sky or the animals below. The furniture is made from all-natural materials, and everything the wardens use in their daily lives is recyclable. Every building in the Treehouse also has a secret staircase leading down to the forest floor for those who don't want to walk all the way to the Lodge just to get to the ground. There are a couple buildings not supported by trees but instead firmly planted on the ground. One of them is the Dragon Arena, where wardens train their Eodai as well as their own fighting skills. It's a large, open building with no roof and no actual floor, just grass underfoot. As for where the eodai live while not being trained, there are the Stables. Some eodai live the protection from the elements, but most eodai prefer roaming the forest freely. Every warden is given a special eodai whistle similar to a dog whistle. Eodai can hear the whistle's tune for miles, but other animals can't hear it. The official entrance to the buildings in the trees are stairs leading from the ground to the largest structure of the Treehouse: the Lodge. It is an open one-roomed building where wardens spend most of their free time. This is also where visitors to the Treehouse are allowed, unless given special permission to go elsewhere. The Lodge sits about ten feet off the ground, supported by a number of columns to keep it in the trees. (It is also the only building supported by something other than branches.) In the Lodge, there are a lot of games and activities to help pass idle time. There is plenty of seating and a magic fireplace if one wishes to just sit and socialize, or curl up with a good book. Leaving the Lodge, there is the Mess Hall, where meals are served. It isn't an actual room, just a small pavilion with a kitchen and a small dining area. The students can eat their meals wherever they please, mostly in their dorms or the Lodge. Some even go into trees to eat their food in peace. A warden is most like his true self when in the middle of nature, of course, so why keep him cooped up inside a building? They should be free to do what they want wherever they want. Next up is the Amphitheater. Here, wardens perform plays of all kinds and sometimes have bonfires and sing-a-longs. Also, the Amphitheater is where the class head holds special meetings for the mentors and students. It's also a great place to gather friends and stargaze. Near the Amphitheater is a large one-roomed building that serves as the wardens' Classroom, where Classes are held. It has a special exit leading to the forest floor, so students can easily exit the Classroom after their lesson to train or explore the forest. The dormitories, called Cabins, are located near the rear of the Treehouse. There is a building wardens enter first, which then leads to cabins, called the Den. It's like the Lodge, but much smaller. It is usually used for studying for classes. The student cabins are located on the left side of the Den, and the mentor cabins are located on the right side. The Head Suite, which is the class head's dorm, is located above the Den. There are walkways leading to the cabins, like the rest of the Treehouse, and each cabin has a balcony wrapping around it that the walkway connects to. Each student cabin has two cabin-mates each, picked at random, but are the same gender, of course. They each have two rooms: a bedroom and a bathroom to share. The cabin-mates can decorate their sides of the cabin as they please. The mentors have their own cabin, and in addition to having their own bedroom and bathroom they also have a small kitchen for when it's not quite mealtime and they want a quick snack. (With permission, students can go to their mentor's cabin for snacks as well). Last but certainly not least, is the Head Suite Compared to all the other cabins, it's quite large--especially if you count the Den downstairs. The class head has separated rooms, unlike the other cabins. They have a bedroom, a bathroom, a main living area, as well as their own private indoor spa and countless private balconies at different heights. Dorm Claiming: Student dorms will have their first two-digit number be odd, and their third number will be either 1 or 2, depending on if a student is already in that cabin or not. Mentor cabins will always be even, and their third number will always be 1. Category:Evercrest